Umbilicals are long flexible cables, often is excess of 1000 feet in length. Umbilicals are often used to provide electrical power, hydraulic power, and/or fiber optic connections between a surface vessel and a subsea apparatus, such as a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) or other equipment located subsea.